That Mansion
by murloc rampage
Summary: A trainer is lost and finds a mansion owned by a woman and has some interesting pokemon. he's allowed to stay for free but still has to repay them. How will he repay them that is? trainerxpokemon. its rated M for a reason. Don't read if your not 18 or older.


That mansion…

(Here's the second request from an anonymous person. I hope he/she enjoys this and I hope I did a good job. Remember, this is for adults, no children or young teens allowed or I will destroy you. Seriously. Don't you dare read this if your too young. Other than that enjoy.)

REMEMBER!

( )=author note

"sentence" =Someone is speaking

'sentence' = someone is thinking to himself

*something* = some random occurrence

[place] = new area

-time- =time that has passed

and last but not least {person} =Equals new point of view.

{Nick's P.O.V.}

My names Nick and I've been a trainer for a month and I'm already lost. My only pokemon are Ninetails and a Mawile. We only got three badges so far and were going to the fourth gym when we got lost. To make matters worse, my food supply was running low since we were stuck here for so long. After an hour I decided to settle down and feed me and my pokemon. We had three days of food left and my mawile made me a bit nervous because it will try to eat me if its hungry. Even now with its cute face looking at me I can hear drooling dripping from its other mouth. I gave it some food and watched it eat with its cute head. I liked it when she did that, it meant she was happy but when she's mad that's when she eats with her other head just to scare me. My nine tails on the other hand is always faithful to me and I know it'd protect me with its life. I raised it from an egg and have known it for as long as I can remember. Then came a rattata from the bushes and went over to Mawile as she held out some food. I thought she was being nice until I heard a chomp and say her eat the rattata whole. I felt my eye flinch and she looked at me innocently and said her name cutely. She is the deceiver pokemon after all and I sighed. Ninetails was laughing a bit to herself at what had happened and Mawile was rolling on the ground laughing. After a while I put them back in their pokeballs and kept walking through the forest. I had very little money too, I haven't even seen one trainer throughout this entire forest. Then a mist settled in as I came up to a fence that surrounded a mansion. It was huge and looked brand new. No cracks, no broken windows, heck even the area looked new and happy. I wanted to go see if I could stay there a day but then realized its probably owned by a rich family of jerks. So I decided against it and kept walking, until a rainstorm appeared out of nowhere and I was forced to go ask for refuge. When I knocked a woman opened the door and allowed me inside without me even asking. She locked the door and turned to me.

"Hi, how can I be of service?" she asked.

"I'm looking for the owner of this mansion, I wanted to ask if I could stay here until the storm is over." I told her.

She smiled, "Your looking at her. I own this mansion." she said.

"Oh… well. I don't have any money but…" I said but she stopped me.

"I don't want money, but you'll pay me back in another way much later. For now enjoy yourself. We have food, water, and you'll take a guest room. Sneasel! Show him around!" she yelled as kindly as she could.

I heard footsteps until a Sneasel dressed as a maid appeared, "What's needed?" she asked.

I fell over, "She talks! She freaking talks! How much did you pay for her to do that!" I yelled in astonishment.

"I didn't teach her." she said confused.

I inspected the room, "This has to be some type of trick." I said but then she tugged my shirt.

"Come on cutey, let's get you to your room." she said as she pulled me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Cutey? My name's Nick." I told her.

"And your staying here for free, who cares what your name is. Heck I used to have a nickname but who knows what happened to it." she said then glanced at me with a strange look in her eye.

When I entered the room I was stumped at how nice and simple it was. It had a simple ceiling light, a large king sized bed with red sheets, a green circle carpet in the middle of the room, a large brown drawer with six drawers, and two large windows covered with grey curtains. I liked it a lot, it reminded me a little of Christmas because of the red and green. I sat on the bed but then the Sneasel jumped onto my lap and rubbed seductively.

"I can do anything you want cutey. Anything, just ask." she said seductively.

I immediately pushed her off and got up, "Whoa there Sneasel! I do not do this kind of stuff with pokemon!" I yelled.

"Really? Your doing this now?" an elegant voice said.

I turned around to see a Gardevoir staring sternly, with her arms crossed, at the Sneasel, "What, can't a girl have some fun?" Sneasel said while shrugging.

I can see a little Kirlia peeking from behind the door to my room, "You know he's supposed to be relaxing, not getting raped." she said.

Sneasel walked by me while running her claw against my side, "It wouldn't be rape. I have magic." she said and giggled.

Gardevoir sighed, "Come on, let's go. Your cooking tonight anyways."

The Kirlia come out from behind the door, "Sneasel… can I have salad today?" she asked shyly.

Sneasel bent over and pet her head, "Sure. Anything you want." she said kindly but then seductively glanced at me, "What you looking at?" she then asked.

Gardevoir forced her out of the room, "I will use dazzling gleam again." she warned.

With that Sneasel immediately ran down the hall, "Thank you." I said.

"Its fine. Need more help just ask." she said and left after picking up her daughter.

I laid down on the bed and relaxed. Soon I fell asleep but I was woken up by two Froslass, one was shiny, who were just floating in front of my face creepily.

"Uh… need something?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"Dinner's ready." the normal one said.

"We didn't want to wake you since you looked so peaceful." the shiny one said.

"Thanks." I said as I got up.

They floated to the door and opened it, "Follow us." they said and I did.

We entered a large room with a huge dinner table. Around it were a bunch of pokemon and most got up the second I entered.

"A human!" a charizard yelled.

"A male at that." a Blaziken said.

"Interesting," the Charizard said before sitting down again.

There were about ten pokemon here at the table. A charizard, the two Froslass, Gardevoir and her daughter, a Lopunny, Two Gallade's that acted as waiters, a houndoom, and a Garchomp. Their stares felt awkward especially when I sat next to Gardevoir. The lady that owned the mansion came into the room and silenced everyone.

"Today we have a guest joining us for dinner. Treat him kindly please, he's only staying until the storm is over." she said and sat down.

Sneasel came in and handed some plates to the Gallades and they passed it out quickly. On my plate was a cooked steak, cut potatoes that were boiled, mixed vegetables of carrots, green string peas, and cauliflower, and barbeque sauce. Kirlia squealed happily when she got her salad and started eating.

I was chewing on some cauliflower when the Lopunny asked, "Are you a virgin?".

I spat out my food and started coughing, "What? No…" I said shyly.

They all started laughing but the Gallades frowned slightly a me, one had pity in his eyes, "Wow. When I hatched I wasn't even a virgin." the Lopunny said.

"Heck, I was a charmeleon and I lost it. That was so long ago, I can't even remember who did it." the Charizard said while still laughing.

I blushed with frustration but stayed quiet, with how the Sneasel acted, these pokemon probably would jump at the first opportunity. I had my Ninetails' pokeball enlarged for safe measure.

"Trust me kid. You can't beat any of us. We're so out of your league its not even funny. I, alone, defeated Groudon with a single attack. Think you can beat Groudon?" she asked smugly.

I looked down at my plate and kept eating, "Smart kid. Now, lets continue eating." the Charizard said.

Within an hour everyone had finished and were talking among themselves. I yawned and got up. Gardevoir got up as well and guided me, while glaring at everyone else, to my room. I entered the room and laid on the bed.

"You know your lucky right?" she told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"All those pokemon are female, except for the Gallades, you know that right." she told me.

"So?" I asked.

"That Lopunny was going to pounce on you. Literally. I sensed this and had to use psychic just to hold her down." she told me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Are they all… attracted to humans?" I asked.

"Not attracted to humans, lust filled for them. Preferably ones that are against interspecies sex." she told me with her arms crossed.

"You as well?" I asked.

"Yes. My daughter's father was a trainer… until he died." she told me.

"When did he die?" I asked from curiosity.

"Twelve or so years ago. As much as it hurt, I had a daughter to look after. I didn't have time to mourn." she told me with a sad sigh.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." I told her honestly.

"Its fine. Get some sleep. You'll need it." she said as she left the room.

-two hours later-

(If you are not 18 or older, get the heck out now.)

I was smacked awaked only to realize that I was tied to a chair. My legs bound to each of the front legs and my arms tied behind the chair.

"The hypnosis must've worn off," I heard Sneasel say.

"Good. That means the show can begin." the owner of the mansion said.

I looked at her and watched as she revealed her true form. She was a shiny Zoroark. Her breasts were the size of a C-cup. She walked towards me with Sneasel not far behind her.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Your payment. I didn't want money from you but you are going to get us money." she told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked worriedly.

She giggled, "What I mean is this." she said with her arms outstretched for my to look around the room.

All around me were small rooms with the pokemon from the dinner sitting in fancy chairs, drinking wine, with a bag of money near their left hands. The Charizard had the two Froslass floating near her. The Lopunny was having trouble sitting as she was waiting with anticipation. The houndoom's tailing as massaging her area as she waited. Then the Garchomp, she was looking like she was going to jump down here at any moment to rape the fight out of me.

I shivered a bit in fear, "We're an organization. A group of pokemon that force our lust onto unsuspecting trainers. Don't worry, its normal… now. Some of us have lived for centuries. To join our group you have to be a female pokemon that has faced a legendary pokemon and won. Then your granted eternal youth by Arceus himself. He enjoys this because he hates what trainers have done to innocent pokemon, so why not do things to innocent trainers?" she said as she moved to be behind me.

"Look, I'll give you anything you want if you just don't do this and let me go. Please. I'm begging you." I told her.

She started massaging my chest and stomach from behind, "Hm… no." she said.

The Sneasel jumped onto my lap excitedly, "Your gonna be fucked silly kid. You won't know which way is up when we're done with you." she said as she grinded against me.

"Don't mind her. She's in heat right now. Her hormones have gotten the best of her." the Zoroark said soothingly as she massaged up to my shoulders.

Then she grabbed my chin and left cheek turning my head to face hers. I must've had fear in my eyes as she started to grin and forced a kiss. I didn't kiss back but my mouth opened when she pinched my nose and I needed air only to have her tongue invade my mouth. I tried to turn my head but she forced it back and I felt a tear drop down my cheek.

The Sneasel used her claw to slowly rip my shirt in half. I heard a loud moan to see the Lopunny pleasuring herself like mad. She was using her fingers faster than her speed after an agility.

Sneasel shook her head annoyed, "Can't she control herself?" she asked.

"She's a rabbit pokemon. Ever heard the expression, multiply like rabbits?" Zoroark said equally annoyed.

The Sneasel started to kiss up from my stomach to my neck. Zoroark forced me back into my kiss with her as I felt Sneasel rub against me harder. However, I refused to let my member harden under all this.

"He's a fighter. I like that." Sneasel said as she stood up and started to take off her maid outfit.

The Zoroark forced me to watch as she took off all the clothing and showed her petite body and round little ass with a bend. Her area was soaked and she took some off her juice and held it to my nose. I forced my nose away, she was trying to use her female hormones to get mine to activate. So Zoroark forced my head still and covered my mouth forcing me to inhale the smell. After a couple minutes it still didn't work so they gave up on that idea. Instead the Sneasel decided to open my pants and pulled my boxers down.

"This never failed." she said with a seductive glance to me.

I shook my head no but she did it anyway as she started to lick my area causing me to groan and moan. I tried to stifle it but some just slipped and then the Zoroark kissed me again while massaging my chest. My area hardened a bit and that's when the Sneasel engulfed my member making my gasp. The Zoroark's tongue went right inside my mouth and again explored it and then forced my tongue into her mouth to suck on it. The room was filled with moaning as I tried to look around.

Then I heard, "Was this what you did to daddy?" from the Kirlia.

"Yes… It was forced." I heard Gardevoir say.

"He didn't want to do this… then why'd you do it?" the Kirlia asked.

"I… don't remember…" the Gardevoir replied.

Then I gasped again as the Sneasel deep throated my now fully enlarged cock. She felt amazing and I was starting to lose sight that this was wrong. I felt more tears come my cheeks as I was being violated in front of all these pokemon. Then I heard money clatter on the floor and saw that they all were throwing money. The Zoroark stopped the kiss as Sneasel took a coin, rubbed it in her juices and forced me to suck it off. Even more money came down.

"I think they're enjoying it. I'll go get them. You finish up here." the Zoroark said as she went to leave.

"Oh I will." the Sneasel said as she let my shaft come out with a pop.

"Please just stop. Please?" I asked.

"You know. You remind me of another trainer. He was a friend of my trainer and was scared of me because I was hot for him. Then stuff happened and he let me fuck him anytime I wanted." she told me and she positioned her area over mine.

"What kind of stuff happened?" I asked.

"He was raped by that charizard and her two servants. They were even going to eat him but I saved him in the end by making a deal that I'd join this organization. Quite fun. I beat Terrakion. Wasn't even that hard. Anyways, time for fun!" she yelled and slammed on me.

She moaned loudly in pleasure as she rode me roughly. She pussy took my entire shaft inside her as she bounced. I threw my head back and started to moan because she had a really tight but slick area. It felt incredible but a part of me still knew this was wrong. She then forced herself up, my area out of her, and had me suck on her nipples. More money rained down. The Lopunny literally poured her entire bag down. She wanted to see Sneasel fucking me so badly for her release. Sneasel laughed and went right back to riding me, even turning around to have her butt grind against my chest.

"Mm, enjoying yourself." she asked with an evil grin.

I stayed quiet but then I gasped loudly as she suddenly came and squeezed me so tight that I came deep inside her womb. She cooed her name as she got off me and cum was leaking out of her. She got off me and cut my arms and legs free when the Zoroark came back with my two pokemon. Both looking at me hungrily, especially Mawile. I can hear her large mouth lick its lips.

"You might want to run. She looks hungry." the Sneasel said.

"What'd she did was open them up. Allowed their lust filled minds to take control. Good luck with that Mawile though." the Sneasel said before jumping up into one of the room.

Ninetails ran at me in full sprint with Mawile walking. I turned and started to run only to get pounced by Ninetails from behind. I turned to my back, stupidly since that's what she wanted, and tried to get her off. She snapped at my fingers angrily as she tried to use her back feet and tails to get my pants off. Soon Mawile jumped onto my chest and I froze. With a grin she turned around and had her second mouth attack. With both hands I had to keep her mouth open and forced back. She was laughing as she tried harder and obviously was winning but then she'd pull back and let me try again. She was playing with me. I heard laughter from some of the pokemon. Then she stopped and turned around again to side on my chest spreading her legs presenting her area. She pointed at it and said her name. So I bent my head forward and started to lick it. Anything to keep that nightmare plaguing mouth from attacking me. My Ninetails finally got my pants and boxers off and started to grind her area, skin on skin, against it. Her soaked area making my area harden after my hot session with the Sneasel. Then my Mawile winked at me and hearts came out of her.

"No way. Not freaking Attract!" I yelled but it was.

I had to fight my hardest just to keep myself in control as I still licked her area. Mawile was moaning louder as I licked deep inside her. My mind started to fill with lust as I licked her more and more. She tasted amazing to me now and I started to finger my Ninetails as she licked my shaft. Mawile got off me and I mounted my Ninetails from behind and started to slam into her roughly. Her loud moans started to fill the room as Lopunny fell from her room to land a few feat from us knocked out. Her legs completely soaked and I went back to work on my Ninetails until she came and fell forward exhausted. I didn't cum but Mawile was more than ready as she walked up to me and asked to be picked up. I picked her up and impaled her on my area. Her tiny body squeezed me so hard it almost hurt but it didn't and I felt like I was in heaven. I picked her up again but she told me to stop as she edged me to put my head forward and she kissed me. After the kiss I impaled her again and went to work on her tiny body. Soon I got tired and laided her down but she turned and opened her ass to me. Knowing what she wanted I entered it and she let out a happy squeal. I was only half way in but I pulled out and entered again. This time it went in all the way and that's when I got rough. I grabbed her hips and started to go to town on her tight ass. She was moaning out happily, keeping her mouth away from me and looking at me with eyes full of love. That when I pulled out and slammed into her area to cum deep inside her. After that I passed out.

-a few hours later-

I woke up outside the mansion with a my pokeballs, my clothes fixed, and a bag that had about 50,000 poke dollars. I may have gotten paid for it, it still wasn't worth the stay. I should've just stayed out in the rain… But after an hour I finally made my way out of the forest and went to the town with the fourth gym. I even got my fourth badge but my pokemon… they never looked at me the same. Especially Mawile, which I think is in love with me now. This is going to be an interesting adventure.

(That's the end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review, alert, or favorite if you enjoyed it. There won't be a chapter 2 though. Or there might be but not for a long time. I hope the person who requests this is happy with how it turned out.)


End file.
